1. Field
This invention relates to exercise rowing machines which may be used in several different orientations to perform a plurality of different exercises.
2. State of the Art
Significant interest has developed recently in having compact, multipurpose exercising apparatus or machines. These devices are often adjustable or capable of reorientation in some manner. Some of these machines may be operated, for example, in a horizontal orientation so the user may perform, for example, rowing exercises, and in a vertical orientation may perform other exercises, for example, bench-press exercises. Devices of this type include the Body Tone 300 machine made by Diversified Products Corporation of Opelika, Ala. and the Body Shop 360 machine sold by Weslo, Inc. of Logan, Utah. Devices of this type are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,071 and 4,488,719 of Brown et al. Other exercise apparatus upon which a plurality of exercises may be performed are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,322 of Kverneland, 3,614,097 of Blickman, Des. 256,707 of MacLaren-Taylor and Des. 263,978 of Brentham. Most of these devices, in at least one configuration, may be used to perform rowing-type exercises.
A commercial exercise device, known as the Beacon 3002 and available from Sawmill River Industries, Inc. of Yonkers, N.Y. can be used to perform a plurality of rowing type exercises and may be oriented vertically to perform other exercises. This device is similar in structure to the device disclosed in Des. No. 256,707. Also, a wide variety of other exercise devices are known including slant boards and exercise benches. The 1985 catalog of Diversified Products Corporation of Opelika, Ala. illustrates such devices as well as commercial multipurpose exercise devices.